The ferret, the witch and the wardrobe
by Anna Scathach
Summary: Draco and Ginny are trying to keep their relationship secret. What happens when someone nearly runs into them and they escape into the wardrobe? D/G, BZ/Hr, BZ/LL


A/N: This is just a oneshot I wrote because of a sudden plot bunny appearance. Have fun!

Disclaimer: The whole Harry Potter universe was created by J. K. Rowling. I just like playing around a little with her characters.  
The story title is adapted from C.S. Lewis' Narnia Saga 1 'The lion, the witch and the wardrobe'. I only borrowed the title, the content is nothing alike!

**

* * *

**

The ferret, the witch and the wardrobe

"Into the wardrobe, quick!"

Draco and Ginny had been snogging in his room. They were relieved, having finally found a quiet place where nobody would disturb them. Apparently they'd been wrong.  
Footsteps on the stairs that led to the room Draco shared with his friend Blaise Zabini were announcing a new visitor- or maybe two.  
Draco and Ginny, who hadn't told anybody about their relationship, had first sat there in shock. Then, since there was no other hiding place nearby, they had escaped into the wardrobe.

Now they were sitting on the floor of the huge wardrobe. It was really huge. Ginny hadn't known boys could have so many clothes. Well, both Draco and Blaise were a little more than a little interested in their looks. Though that didn't mean they were vain. Actually Ginny liked that about Draco.  
They listened to the footsteps approaching. It sounded like two people. The intruders opened the door. Then Draco and Ginny heard them make their way to Blaise's bed and sit down. Afterwards there was a short silence. Then the couple in the wardrobe heard an unexpected sound.

"What are they doing out there?"

"Well, since it's Blaise, we should have expected that."

"Doesn't matter. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. Them. Making. Out!"

"Me neither. You know Blaise. That's what he does all the time."

The statement was true. Probably the whole school knew about Blaise's reputation. Rumors said he slept around. A lot. After all Ginny had seen and heard, she thought it an understatement. In spite of his hate for muggleborns, he had even snogged Hermione. Well, none of his so called friends knew about it, but Hermione had told Ginny she had done it because Ron seemed too thick to ever understand he was in love with his best female friend. Everybody but him could see it, his fancy had been obvious for years. So Hermione had met Blaise a few times as she knew he wouldn't really date her longer. Rumors also claimed his 'activities' had currently been fewer than usual.

"So you know who it is, then?"

"Maybe Pansy, but I doubt it. She hasn't even spoken to him for two weeks."

"Any other ideas?"

"Not really. Although… there's this girl he's been talking about."

"And you, his best mate, don't know her name?"

"He's talking in his sleep."

Ginny chuckled.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed. Suddenly he caressed her face. She turned to kiss him. Pulling away after what seemed like decades, she said "What are we supposed to do now?"

"What about this?" And he kissed her again, more passionately this time. His hands stroked her back first and moved then to the front of her robes.

"Draco, I really can't do this now."

Although she very much wanted it, she simply couldn't. They were sitting in a wardrobe, for heaven's sake! Moreover, she had to listen to Blaise and whoever making out only a few metres away.

"Tell me again why we haven't told anybody about our relationship." she said.

"Because you don't want your brother to kill me?"

"True," she admitted. "But couldn't we have at least told Blaise? Then we wouldn't have come into this situation in the first place." … "And maybe Luna, too. She's my best friend, after all. Even if she did let slip something, nobody would believe her."

"Loony Lovegood? Are you nuts?"

"If we are telling your best friend, then why not tell mine? And don't insult her."

"We didn't tell Blaise anyway."

"Mmhm." Ginny murmured. "So, any plans how to get out of here?"

"Some. None being unseen, though."

The noise outside the wardrobe changed. Now the girl was moaning. Loud.

Ginny couldn't bear it anymore. It was even more disgusting than actually seeing people make out. Here you didn't know what exactly they were up to. Gods, they wouldn't be shagging, would they?

"Let's get out of here. Now!"

Kissing Ginny one last time, Draco carefully opened the door. Ginny gathered all her courage. Then they stepped outside.

Ginny looked at Blaise's bed. She closed her eyes and then looked again. But the blonde girl on it was still there. A breath she hadn't known she was holding escaped her lips.

"Luna?"

Draco was equally shocked. Seeing Blaise with a girl was normal. Seeing him without a girl would in fact be strange. Draco also knew to his best mate it scarcely mattered who. But Blaise and Lovegood?

"Loony Lovegood?"

The couple on the bed turned, then Luna hid under the blanket. Blaise, half naked, stared at Draco and Ginny.

"What the hell were you two doing in the wardrobe?" he asked.

Suddenly Ginny began to giggle like mad. Luna joined her. Then Draco also began laughing. They laughed at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation. Blaise and Luna apparently hadn't thought Ginny and Draco together possible, and vice versa.

They stood there, all looking slightly ruffled. Finally Blaise also joined in. The four people, of whom everybody thought they had nothing in common, simply stood there laughing.

After the girls had left, Draco frowned. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Hey, man, don't say anything. You and Ginny also make a strange couple."

"Why? Besides, I love her."

"Me too."

"Let me get this straight. You love Ginny?"

"Not her, silly. Luna."

"Blaise Zabini? In love? Has hell frozen over yet?"

"You snogging a Weasley, Drake, nobody thought that possible. But you actually falling for her? That is… unexpected."

"Did you seriously think I'd expected it?"

Blaise smirked. "Apparently not. But as long as you're happy…"

"Same goes for you and Luna."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
